Death Bond
by Skybot4
Summary: A friend and stranger can feel the death of Allen. The friend breaks down, the stranger lets tears fall. They all share a bond in some way.


Type: Modern Warfare 2  
Title: Death Bond  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama  
Main Character(s): Roach and Ramirez  
Rating: K+10

Day 3 – 08:40:50  
Army Rangers  
Pvt. James Ramirez  
1st. Bn., 75th Ranger Regiment

_"Rangers lead the way, Hooah."_

Ramirez wakes up from his sleep, woken from a dream of the past. It was a time where goodbyes were made. Goodbyes between him and a best friend…

Joseph Allen.

Ramirez sits straight up from his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looks around and thought back from last night's party, thinking how much Allen was missing since he left for the Task Force 141.

Ramirez ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He swings he legs over the side of the bed, thoughts of him and Allen having races comes through his mind. He sighed again, but heavily. He feels pressure on his head and a stabbing feeling in his chest. He cringes as he grips his chest. i"Must be from yesterday,"/i he thinks.

As Ramirez pushes himself off the bed his chest gets tight. He stumbles as he walks, suddenly feeling dizzy. He falls over but is coincidently caught by Dunn, his Corporal.

Dunn pulled him up, "Yo, man. You feel alright?" Ramirez looked up, seeing doubles of Dunn. He could feel his chest tightening, his head getting numb with each second.

Ramirez closed his eyes shut, trying to make the pain go away. He heard voices, voices of Allen talking back then. He saw scenes racing through his mind like blurs, scenes of him and Allen hanging out.

Dunn walked Ramirez back onto the bed and made him sit down. Ramirez leaned over holding his head and he shook his head. Ramirez kept his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. Dunn kneeled to his level, "Ramirez, I'm gonna get a doctor. You hang tight."

Ramirez nodded slowly as Dunn ran off. He breathed hard, sweating crazy. He clutched his chest, "Allen… What's happening..?" He muttered and swore as the feeling kept getting worse. He fell on his side and curled up on the bed. The pain was excruciating, up to the point where he couldn't breathe.

He tried to gasp for air, but it wouldn't come. His eyes widened in fear. His hands grabbed nothing as he tried to grasp the air, trying to breathe.

Ramirez then felt a sudden jolt of pain, as if someone had shot him, on his left side of his stomach.

Then he breathed.

He sat straight up, breathing heavily, with no more pain. His chest and head felt better. Ramirez put his hands to his face, trying to figure out what happened.

He looked up and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know it at first, but tears were coming down his cheeks. Ramirez looked down at his hands, tears dropping into them. He smiled nervously, "W-what..? Why am I crying?" His wiped his eyes with his sleeve, trying to make it all stop.

It would not.

He shut his eyes as the warm droplets still fell, "Why?" He covered his face in pain. He sobbed and cried to himself. "Stop… Stop… Make it stop!"

He could only say his best friend's name, as if saying it would make everything better. "Allen… Allen… Joseph." He then felt something, a painful realization, as he said Allen's first name.

Ramirez paused and looked down at his stomach, where he felt the pain that made him breathe again. As soon as he put his hand close to it, he flinched and put his hand back. He sat in silence staring at his stomach, tears still falling.

Ramirez put his hands on his face, laughed and cried at the same time. It was all in pain, agony, and sadness.

"Joseph… is dead."

He went into hysterics.

Day 3 – 09:08:14  
Sgt. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson  
Task Force 141

Roach felt a jolt through his body as he stepped off the helicopter. It was such a big jolt, it made him stumble and bump into the back of his Captain.

Captain Mactavish stopped and looked behind him. Roach stepped back, held his head with one hand, and shook his head. Mactavish chuckled, "Roach, you had a long day. Why don't you go to your bed and catch some rest?"

Roach looked up and stared. Mactavish turned to him and smiled nervously, "I mean you must be really tired." Roach stayed silent, he was never a talker but he was a very stubborn well-intentioned person. Mactavish sighed, "Roach, go to sleep. That's an order."

Roach objected, "But I am not tired, Captain."

Mactavish shook his head, "That's not very convincing because just a moment ago you bumped into my back, and you're also swaying." Roach gave him a confused look, but as he looked down he saw what the Captain meant. He was unconsciously going back and forth, side to side, and it made Roach dizzy.

Roach looked at his hands, which were shaking uncontrollably, it confused him even more. He did not feel tired, he did not even get shot at the mission, so why was he like this?

Mactavish groaned, "Alright, do whatever you want. But don't blame it on me if you fall asleep all of a sudden on a mission." With that, the Captain left Roach standing there.

Roach stood still, staring straight, but it felt like his mind was spinning everywhere.

_"Hey!"_

He turned around to the voice, but no one was there. Roach tilted his head sideways, waiting as if someone would appear out of no where. He shrugged and turned to leave.

Once he stepped foot he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He doubled over and fell on his knees, cringing. "W-what...?" He whispered. He moved his hand to the pain, gritting his teeth as he moved.

Roach rested his hand on the pain, as soon as he did the pain left. He took a deep breath and stood, dusting himself off as he did.

He heard the voice again, _"Hey!"_

Roach turned around, again, seeing no one there. Roach sighed and closed his eyes. He had to calm down and relax, just like what Meat told him. As he did, he felt like he was floating.

_"This is not good,"_ he thought to himself.

He opened his eyes, still having that floating feeling. Roach felt his cheeks tingle with warm water. He wiped his finger on his cheek and inspected the single tear. Roach tilted his head, "Tears...?"

Roach felt the tears now pour down his face, he was crying. He didn't know why he was crying, but it felt like it was alright to cry.

He looked up at the sky, finding the blue sky with the Sun hiding behind a cloud. Roach whispered a name he did not know, "Allen..?"

Roach felt his heart ache with pain as he said the name of a stranger.

The world didn't feel right to him.

Something bad had happened.


End file.
